Alexis
Alexis Nabunaki is a 2nd League Assassin. She is currently 14 years old. Words to describe Alexis are cheerful, bossy and caring. Personality Alexis is the kind of the person who would cheer you on in a fight. She may be small for her age, but she is powerful. That's Johnsei's sister alright! She beggan her training at age 11. Since, she is so powerful she skipped a league. That's how she became a 2nd Legaue Assassin. Alexis is sometimes bossy. She sometimes yells at Johnsei for pulling pranks on her and threatens to kill Johnsei. She also sometimes threaten to kills her rival Kyoko. When we say caring we mean REALLY caring. So caring that one time she almost killed a spy but asked if he needed a hospital. When Johnsei was 17 and Alexis was 8, Johnsei was fighting his younger and Alexis's older brother, Andrewsei or his new name Heg. Alexis saved Heg from being killed by Johnsei during a fight. Appearance Alexis is a short teenager. Her hair is hot pink and has six bangs over her forehead. Her hair is shoulder length. She has green eyes. She wears a black blouse with a white zipper running done the middle. Under her blouse she wears a badanged top with short sleeves. She wears a short purple skirt with a black belt. Her skirt is cut on each side of her thighs revealing her badanged shorts. On her left leg near her ankle she wears bandages. And has long black sandles. Powers and Special Abilities Alexis has learned many abilities from both of her brothers. She learned the Lightning Rose: Thousand's of Bolts Technique from Johnsei and Dark Rose: Black Lightning Snake from Heg. She was born with a powerful ability that could have killed her if she used it before she turned 13. It's a Fire Power move. It allows her to breath fire and uses alot of energy. The dangerous part is that it's an all range move. It destroys everything besides her. The conclusion of using the move is that trees will fall and destroy the surface of the battlefeild. She has a tachnique called Fire Rose: Super Ash Burner Technique, Fire Rose: Fire Release. About (Turbo) ALexis lives with her brother Johnsei and their cat Mu. They are a poor family. Their Mother Misaki Nabunaki pays for them. Having to pay for her 14 year old and 23 year old sometimes gets on Misaki's nerves but she loves them and believes one day Heg's Blue Beast will be extracted. Their Father is presumed dead after fighting with Jabuto. In Alexis's 2nd League Assassin Class her first mission was to take out Goro but they failed after their teacher was killed. During this mission the assassins were Alexis, Alexis's teacher, Nao, and Miki. Quotes (To Johnsei as a kid)-"You are my idol. I wanna be the female version of you! You and Andrew were born as Dragons. I don't know my power yet but I bet it's awesome!" (To Heg as a Teen)-"Yo bro, you need to return to mom. She is worried. I don't want to burn you so come quietly(." (To Goro)-"I am Alexis Nabunaki! You killed Sensei! I'm going to kill you now and when I do Sensei will be avenged!" (To Goro and Ryuu)-"You... are not.....going to... kill me. I am going to test out my...Born attack.Guys retreat I might destroy everything. Trivia -Alexis is the size of a 12 year old girl. People call her the "Small Pinky" -Alexis is the only one out of the three Nabunaki siblings to never see her father. Category:Characters